The Gift
by im-yours-for-life
Summary: It's Anna's birthday and John struggles with what kind of gift to get her. Set in Series 1.


John was quiet and he kept to himself most of the time, but that didn't mean he didn't listen. He had overheard several of the servants talking and knew that Anna's birthday was coming up. He had only been working here for several months, but in that time the head housemaid had been nothing but kind towards him. She was one of the few who had welcomed him to Downton without judgement. It had started soon after he began his duties as valet, when she had brought him a tray of food on that horrible night that he had been let go. Thankfully his Lordship had changed his mind and he was allowed to stay. Anna of course had been happy to see him at breakfast the following morning; a huge smile lighting up her face. They had even had a few lovely chats late at night in the Servant's hall when she was up late with some task for the girls and he couldn't sleep. Sometimes he wondered if she felt more towards him than just friendship, but then would chastise himself for his silly musings. After all what would a beautiful young lady like Anna Smith possibly see in an old disabled valet like him? And really it was better that way, he had nothing to offer her beyond friendship anyway.

John argued with himself several times before finally deciding to get her something. He didn't want to seem forward, so he decided he wouldn't sign his name. For days he wondered what he should get her. Flowers didn't seem special enough, and jewelry seemed inappropriate for their relationship. He knew she liked to read, but books were plentiful in the grand library and while he had once overheard her talking to Gwen about writing in a journal, he was sure that was not something one bought for someone else. Suddenly it was only few days before her birthday and he was still clueless about what he should get her so he set out for Ripon on his half day, hoping that a perusal of the local shops would spark an idea.

After several hours of window shopping, his eyes finally settled on something he thought she might like. He had first picked up a lovely brush and mirror set that he thought she would like, but then he second guessed his choice fearful it was too personal and said something he wasn't able to say. It was after he had put them down that his eyes had spotted the pretty handkerchiefs. They were a pale yellow with blue flowers and John had the thought that they matched the color of her eyes perfectly before he quickly pushed it away. He picked up the handkerchiefs and before he could talk himself out of them he walked to the front of the store and paid for his purchases. He smiled softly as he carried the package pack to Downton. He hoped she would like them.

* * *

Anna went about her daily routine, barely stopping to think about the fact that it was her birthday. It was only at the servants' luncheon that she had a chance to enjoy it as Mrs. Patmore brought out a small cake to celebrate, and she was happy to read her birthday letters from home. She wondered throughout the day if Mr. Bates knew it was her birthday. He had not been present at lunch, having been busy with his Lordship so he missed the little celebration. If he had known, surely he would have wished her a happy birthday before he had left with his Lordship? She couldn't help the images that went through her mind of him wishing her a happy birthday with his close mouthed smile and leaning in to kiss her cheek—Anna shook her head, blushing at her silly musings. Mr. Bates had had always been kind to her, but had never given her any indication that he felt more than friendship towards her. He had not encouraged her feelings, in fact Anna was sure he was unaware those feelings even existed. She quickly turned back to her bed-making banishing all thoughts of Mr. Bates and her birthday.

* * *

Anna entered her room and let out a sigh. It had been a long day and she was exhausted. Lady Mary had kept her busy during the day and she had stayed up late in the evening to finish up some sewing and other small projects that Lady Sybil had asked her to do. She put her basket of sewing on the table next to her bed, quickly opening it to see if she needed to add anything for her duties tomorrow. She frowned slightly at the wrapped package that was sitting in the center. It hadn't been there when she had finished up her sewing a few hours ago. She had stepped away from the servant's hall for a few minutes to get some fresh air, so she imagined someone must have slipped it in then. She picked up the carefully wrapped package and opened the tag that was taped to the front. It was simply addressed "To Anna, for her birthday." Anna smiled broadly as she recognized the writing. She had spent enough time sitting next to Mr. Bates as he wrote letters to his mother and while she would never read what he had written, she had noticed how neat and precise his handwriting was. This same handwriting now graced her gift tag. He had known after all.

She held the package to her chest as she sat on her bed, and with a soft smile on her face carefully removed the paper so it wouldn't tear. She wanted to put it in her remembrance box. She sighed happily as the gift was revealed. Anna removed one of the delicate handkerchiefs from its tissue paper wrapping and felt the fabric with the tips of her fingers. The material was soft to the touch and beautifully made. Her soft smile deepened and joy lit up her eyes as she imagined the thought he must have put into finding her such a wonderful gift. She wondered how she could thank him.

* * *

John entered the servant's hall the next morning disappointed when he didn't see Anna at the table. She must have had a early start with the girls this morning. He didn't know why he was disappointed, after all she would have had no idea the gift was from him. He quickly sat down in his seat noticing as he did that there was a letter on the table addressed to him. He picked it up and quickly tore it open his eyes brightening as he read the words written.

_"Dear Mr. Bates-_

_I know you probably preferred to remain anonymous but I couldn't let the day pass without thanking you for the lovely handkerchiefs. They are one of the nicest gifts anyone has even given me an I will cherish them. _

_With kindness and friendship,_

_Anna_

With a soft smile he folded the note up and placed it in his inside jacket pocket. He knew he should quell the joy that filled his heart as he read her words, but he couldn't, not at this moment anyway. He started as he felt someone sit next to him and looked over to see Anna taking her seat. He couldn't help the smile that broke across his face and she offered a dazzling smile in return. For now that was enough.


End file.
